52 saveurs
by Azalee
Summary: Drabbles écrits pour la communauté lj du même nom. Personnages et thèmes variés, de l'humour à la tragédie aux psychopathes fous de pouvoir. -UP #40 - Nouvelle iconographie de la résurrection : Lina et Vlad
1. Cinq nuances de blanc

Drabbles écrits d'après la première liste de superbes thèmes de la communauté livejournal "52 saveurs", pour la série Golden Sun entière. La plupart font 100 mots exactement, mais je me suis parfois sentie particulièrement inspirée. ;)

Avertissement général : j'ai de grosses, grosses faiblesses pour Alex, Sofia, le Alex/Sofia, Garet qui fait le boulet et le Garet/Sofia. Et les pairings homosexuels, quoiqu'il n'y en a pas encore beaucoup jusqu'ici...

Mais surtout, attention aux spoilers, parfois très gros !

Allez, on y va !

* * *

**Thème :** Cinq nuances de blanc**  
**

**Personnages :** Thélos, allusion au reste du groupe**  
**

**Rating :** G**  
**

**Cadre (Spoiler) :** L'Âge Perdu (très général)**  
**

**Note :** ... Je me suis découvert un vague amour pour Thélos.  
On arrête de faire "eurk !", s'il vous plaît. xD Nan, mais il est chou à sa façon, le p'tit vieux radoteur.

* * *

Une vague particulièrement puissante secoue le navire et la vaisselle chante dans l'armoire. Thélos se précipite pour rattraper les cinq bols avant qu'ils ne glissent de la table - trébuche - manque se casser la figure - se rattrape de justesse - et comprend enfin l'aversion de Piers pour la porcelaine.

Rien de cassé, pourtant, ni vaisselle ni membre, et le vieillard termine de mettre le couvert. Il ne sait pas se battre, mais il peut au moins cuisiner ; ça n'est pas si différent de l'Alchimie.

- A la soupe, les enfants !

Cinq bols autour de la table ronde.

(Il en reste quatre dans l'armoire.)


	2. Le mois le plus cruel

**Thème :** Le mois le plus cruel

**Personnages :** Pavel, ses parents et Salamandar

**Rating :** G**  
**

**Cadre (Spoiler) :** Entre le prologue et le vrai début du premier jeu ; le sort de Pavel après la chute du rocher du Mont Alpha (ainsi que révélé dans L'Age Perdu)

**Note :** Je ne sais pas où je suis allé chercher l'idée que Salamandar et Pavel auraient une relation presque père/fils ou au moins mentor/élève... je peux pas m'empêcher de gentifier les méchants.

* * *

- S'il passe la semaine, il vivra, a dit le guérisseur.

C'est vrai, la première semaine est la pire ; ce qu'il n'a pas dit aux parents, c'est que la vie à Prox ne devient pas pour autant plus facile ensuite. Même ceux qui y sont nés ne s'habituent jamais vraiment aux températures glaciales ; un enfant de cet âge, aussi frêle et maladif, va avoir bien du mal.

Pourtant, cette semaine, Pavel la passe.

Ainsi que la suivante.

Il est sur pied au bout de la troisième, et à la fin du mois, Salamandar déclare qu'il fera de ce gosse un guerrier.


	3. Quatre anneaux de lumière au plafond

**Thème :** Quatre anneaux de lumière au plafond

**Personnages :** le groupe de Vlad

**Rating :** G**  
**

**Cadre (Spoiler) :** le Phare de Mercure

**Note :** Vous risquez de remarquer certaines tendances évidentes dans ce recueil de drabbles. Gentification des méchants (parfois), donc, mais aussi, entre autre, de légères moqueries affectueuses (ou moins affectueuses) de certains aspects du gameplay, et le fait que Garet est un total boulet. (Mais je l'adore.)

* * *

Agenouillée sur les paumes ouvertes de la statue de sa déesse, Sofia joint les mains et récite la Prière rituelle. Les trois garçons observent, bouches bées, et éclatent en exclamations admiratives lorsque trois cercles apparaissent au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'excitation est tombée - et avec elle, un Mystique de Mars. Dans l'eau, pour être précis.

- _Trois_ cercles, trois pas, répète patiemment Sofia.

- Et pourquoi pas quatre ? proteste Garet, furieux et trempé.

- Les voies de la déesse sont impénétrables, rétorque Sofia sans hésiter.

Pendant ce temps, Vlad se demande silencieusement pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas tout simplement nager.


	4. Tout ce que vous avez toujours désiré

**Thème :** Tout ce que vous avez toujours désiré

**Personnage/Couple :** Alex (indice de Alex-Sofia)

**Rating :** G**  
**

**Cadre (Spoiler) :** Touuute fin de L'Âge Perdu.

**Note :** Autre tendance : j'adore, j'adore, j'adore ce crétin d'Alex.

* * *

Le pouvoir du Soleil d'Or.

Enfin.

Debout au sommet du Mont Alpha, baigné de la lumière irisée des quatre Phares, Alex éclate de rire et lève les bras vers le ciel. La montagne tremble sous ses pieds, comme si elle avait peur de lui et de l'immense puissance qui lui a enfin été accordée. La terre frémit et il sent jusque dans ses veines l'air vibrer, les océans gronder, le feu rugir dans le monde entier.

Il déchaîne de l'énergie pure et rit, rit, rit.

(Et son imagination ne lui montre pas le regard déçu de Sofia, pas du tout.)


	5. L'impact sur les objets immobiles

**Thème :** L'effet de l'impact sur les objets immobiles

**Personnages :** le groupe de Vlad

**Rating :** G**  
**

**Cadre (Spoiler) :** la mine d'Altin

**Note :** ... J'adore Garet. C'est _beaucoup trop facile_ de faire de lui le boulet national et tout lui mettre sur le dos, je l'ai déjà dit ?

* * *

- Quelle partie de "danger, ne pas toucher !" est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, encore ?

- Oh, c'est bon ! J'ai pas fait exprès, j'ai dit !

- Garet. Si c'est vrai que tu ne contrôles pas ta Psynergie, c'est un sérieux problème. Même dangereux.

- ...

- Garet ?

- Je voulais voir ce que ça ferait, c'est tout !

- Utiliser "Force" sur un mur de pierre, ça pouvait faire quoi, à part un éboulement ?

- Dites. Le gros rocher...

- Celui que Garet a fait tomber ?

- _On sait !_

- Il a fait un grand trou.

- Oui, j'ai vu.

- Et il y a un niveau sous-terrain, on dirait.

- ... Je suis un génie.


	6. Et oui, la façon dont tu me regardes

**Thème :** Et oui, la façon dont tu me regardes

**Personnages :** Vlad et le boss de fin

**Rating :** PG**  
**

**Cadre (Spoiler) :** Combat final dans **_L'Âge Perdu_**, donc. GROS et _désagréable_ spoiler sur l'identité de l'ultime boss.

**Note :** J'ai un peu séché pour ce thème, merci à So-chan (Azilia07 sur ce site) pour l'idée de l'interprétation !

* * *

Vlad sait.

Il ne pourrait pas ne pas savoir ; ce regard est impossible à manquer, à mal interpréter, à ignorer. Alors il le lui rend.

Il regarde le monstre dans les yeux, toutes ses trois paires d'yeux mais surtout celle d'une certaine tête — celle des trois qui le regarde avec moins de désespoir que d'_encouragement_, de_ fierté_. D'_amour_.

Ce regard lui dit _Continue._ Ce regard lui dit _N'abandonne pas, tu peux le faire._

Ce regard lui dit _Je suis si fier de toi, mon fils._

Alors Vlad continue de frapper, jusqu'à ce que le cou cède et la tête hurle.


	7. De la neige sur des cadavres

**Thème :** De la neige sur des cadavres

**Personnages/Couple :** Agatio et Karstine

**Rating :** PG**  
**

**Cadre (Spoiler) :** Phare de Mars, dans L'Âge Perdu. (A genre, 99,99% du jeu, quoi.)

**Note :** La première fois que j'ai terminé le jeu, j'ai failli fondre en larmes en parlant à Karstine après le combat. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment remise de cette scène, apparemment...

* * *

- Karstine, respire Agatio.

Sa voix rauque n'est plus qu'un sifflement, mais elle semble l'entendre. Ses paupières frémissent et ses lèvres s'entrouvrent. Frêle petite Karstine, à la puissance de feu d'un volcan mais la résistance d'une brindille, elle a toujours été la plus fragile.

- Karstine. Attends-moi.

Elle n'arrive plus à parler, mais un coin de ses lèvres se retrousse ; elle ouvre les yeux, presque souriante. Agatio se redresse, se traîne lentement jusqu'à sa compagne.

Le Phare de Mars est en ruines, mais si la neige qui tombe à travers le plafond compte recouvrir leurs corps, elle va devoir les recouvrir ensemble.


	8. L'aveugle qui mène l'aveugle

**Thème :** L'aveugle qui mène l'aveugle.

**Personnages/Couple :** Vlad et Garet

**Rating :** G**  
**

**Cadre (Spoiler) :** Début du premier jeu, aucun spoil.

**Note :** Pauvre Vlad, quand même...

* * *

- Et maintenant ? demande Garet, relax et tout excité de partir à l'aventure.

Vlad grimace. Il a dix-sept ans, il sort de son village pour la première fois de sa vie, il laisse derrière lui sa mère seule et souffrante, il doit arrêter une bande de Mystiques aguerris avec le peu de Psynergie qu'il maîtrise, et il n'a pas la moindre idée d'où se trouvent les phares.

- On avance, dit-il.

- Mais on va où ?

- On verra bien où on arrive. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est avancer.

Garet fait la moue, mais le suit.

A Vault, ils rencontrent Ivan.


	9. Quatre fois douze quarante huit

**Thème :** Quatre fois douze quarante-huit

**Personnages/Couple :** le groupe de Vlad (avec un touuut petit et vague sous-entendu de Garet/Ivan)

**Rating :** G**  
**

**Cadre (Spoiler) :** aucun

**Note :** Quand je l'ai écrit ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus fait de Garet-le-boulet. Ici, ça fait quand même trois chapitres, fallait bien remédier à cette situation inacceptable...

* * *

- Quatorze pièces par personne ? ! Mais c'est du vol !

- Douze, Garet, corrige gentiment Sofia. Quarante-huit divisé par quatre, ça fait douze.

- ... Je le savais.

- Tu sais, intervient Ivan, à Kalay, on monte facilement à soixante pièces la chambre. Quarante-huit, c'est très raisonnable.

- Mais c'est toutes nos économies et j'ai faaaim !

- Tu sais quoi, Garet ? tranche Vlad. Je te donne tes douze pièces, et tu choisis ce que tu en fais. Dormir ou manger, à toi de voir.

Garet regarde avec consternation ses douze malheureux sous.

- ... Ivan, t'es si petit, il te reste plein de place dans un si grand lit, non ?


	10. Une chose vraie

**Thème :** Une chose vraie

**Personnages/Couple :** Garet & Ivan (début de Garet/Ivan sous-entendu, très léger)

**Rating :** G**  
**

**Cadre (Spoiler) :** aucun

**Note :** Inspiré par une requête de LittleLinor, qui est apparement l'unique autre fan active de ce couple. Comme je suis fangirl, ça a fini par faire 150 mots...

* * *

- Ca fait comment au juste ? Pour toi. C'est différent pour toi, non ?

Ivan cligne des yeux.

- ... Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir expliquer. Quand je vous transmets ma Psynergie, je fais l'effort de lire un esprit particulier, mais en fait c'est continu. Même quand je ne me concentre pas, j'ai comme une sorte de... conscience des esprits alentours...

Il s'interrompt devant l'air passionné, presque avide, de son interlocuteur.

- ... Quoi ?

- Euh, rien, bafouille Garet, détournant les yeux en rougissant légèrement, son expression virant à l'embarras. C'est juste que... ça doit être cool, d'être toujours parfaitement sûr de ce que pensent vraiment les gens. A ton sujet.

Ivan incline la tête avec un petit sourire.

- Les sentiments ?

Garet déglutit, hoche la tête, et rougit violemment comme Ivan dépose délibérément sa main sur la sienne, comme pour lire ses pensées mais sans utiliser sa Psynergie.

- Mais je préfère que tu me le dises.


	11. Tes jolis yeux bleus sont un vitrail

**Thème :** Tes jolis yeux bleus sont juste un vitrail

**Personnages/Couple :** Toute la famille de Vlad.

**Rating :** G**  
**

**Cadre (Spoiler) :** Golden Sun 3/Golden Sun DS/Golden Sun: Dark Dawn ! ... dont on ne sait encore quasi rien mais c'est pas grave!

**Note :** Je ne me suis pas prononcée sur le couple et le nom de notre nouveau héros va sûrement être changé en français, mais bon, c'est la fête depuis que le jeu a été confirmé ! :D (J'ai un touut petit peu modifié la signification du nom, aussi, vu qu'Angara n'a pas l'air monothéiste.)

* * *

- Déjà ? s'étonne-t-il.

- Pas trop tôt, tu veux dire ! soupire sa femme en lui tendant son fardeau.

C'est vrai que pour elle, ça a dû être long, mais lui, il a l'impression que l'enfant a été parachuté depuis le ciel dans ses bras, et il trouve ça un peu alarmant.

- Ca sauve le monde sans battre d'un cil et c'est tétanisé par son propre bébé, se moque gentiment sa mère.

- Il a tes yeux, remarque son père.

C'est vrai ; de grands yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'il semble translucide.

- Vous avez pensé à un nom ?

- Matthew, souffle Vlad. "Don des dieux".


	12. Eveille toi en moi

**Thème :** Eveille-toi en moi

**Personnages :** Un Mystique au hasard, et le PdV... est une surprise :)

**Rating :** G**  
**

**Cadre (Spoiler) :** aucun

**Note :** J'aime bien prendre des points de vue bizarres de personnages qui n'en sont pas vraiment...

* * *

_Maintenant_, murmure l'enfant. _Maintenant. Je t'en prie, il faut que tu m'aides._

Elle tressaille ; frémit ; prend conscience, lentement.

La voix qui l'appelle est étrangement familière, même si jamais auparavant l'enfant ne s'est adressé à elle, jamais encore il ne l'a appelée.

_Entends-moi. Eveille-toi en moi ; j'ai besoin de toi._

Elle s'éveille, lovée au creux de son être, s'élève, et rugit. Elle obéit, répond à l'appel, mais n'est pas soumise pour autant. Au contraire.

L'enfant tend les mains, et elle jaillit hors de lui, ricoche de la lisière de sa peau, rayonne en vagues d'énergie pure - se déchaîne.

Elle est _libre._


	13. Les rêves impossibles

**Thème :** Les rêves impossibles

**Personnages/Couple :** Garet/Sofia

**Rating :** G**  
**

**Cadre (Spoiler) :** aucun

**Note :** Ecrit pour le Nouvel An.

* * *

Un peu de courage, se dit Garet, en pleine crise d'anxiété. C'est la tradition, ça passera. Vlad a embrassé Lina l'année dernière et personne n'en a fait un plat... enfin, à part elle. C'est là le problème. Mais...

L'assemblée entame le décompte avec enthousiasme et il panique.

Sofia se retourne alors vers lui, avec un sourire lumineux, lui prend son verre des mains pour le déposer sur une table, plante ses fines mains sur ses larges épaules, et au cri de "ZEROOO!", l'embrasse sans plus de cérémonie.

Garet met plusieurs longues secondes à réaliser qu'il ne rêve pas, ce coup-ci.


	14. Aussi longtemps que tu es à moi

**Thème :** Aussi longtemps que tu es à moi

**Personnages/Couple :** Phoenixia & Lina

**Rating :** PG**  
**

**Cadre (Spoiler) :** aucun

**Note :** Eeeehm. Ca n'est pas une excuse, mais apparemment j'hésite toujours entre rendre les Proxians des gens biens avec de mauvaises méthodes, ou de vrais monstres. Donc, double-drabble _presque_ yuri _absolument pas_ consensuel.

* * *

Lina ravale le cri de surprise, se mord la lèvre sur le gémissement de douleur, étrangle le grondement de rage impuissante. La femme - la créature, le monstre - attrape ses poignets entre ses griffes, lui tord les bras derrière le dos, pose un genou pointu entre ses omoplates et la presse au sol et Lina refuse de faire le moindre bruit, refuse de montrer qu'elle souffre, qu'elle suffoque ; refuse de lui donner cette satisfaction.

- Je crois que ta situation t'échappe, gamine, siffle la femme dans son oreille. Ce n'était pas le plan. Nous n'avons pas réellement _besoin_ d'otages. Tant que tu seras en notre possession, tu auras intérêt à te faire toute petite si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose d'infortuné. Ton frère est bien gentil mais il ne peut rien pour toi, il ne pourra rien pour toi si je décide que tu _m'agaces_.

Un de ses ongles caresse la joue de la jeune fille obstinément silencieuse ; Lina songe à la serre d'un oiseau de proie labourant le sol pour déterrer un rat.

- Compris, ma jolie ? murmure Phoenixia.

Son souffle est froid dans le cou de Lina, son corps est froid contre son dos.

Lina déglutit.

- Compris, madame.


	15. Baignant dans la lumière artificielle

**Thème :** Baignant dans la lumière artificielle

**Personnages :** Le groupe de Vlad

**Rating :** G**  
**

**Cadre (Spoiler) :** aucun

**Note :** Dans la série : "Les grands mystères techniques des RPGs"...

* * *

- Personnellement, je ne le sens pas trop, fait Ivan nerveusement.

- Ca doit être les pieds de Garet.

- Hé !

- Je veux dire, cette grotte est censée être inexplorée, alors pourquoi il y a des torches partout ?

- Les villageois ont peut-être fini par être curieux ? suggère Sofia.

- Ou alors, murmure Vlad pensivement, peut-être que...

Ses trois compagnons le regardent fixement, attendant la fin de sa phrase avec appréhension.

- Ou alors quoi ? souffle Garet, anxieux.

Sofia se mord la lèvre, Ivan observe les alentours mal éclairés d'un air inquiet. Vlad hausse une épaule.

- Non, je ne sais pas en fait. Mystère inexplicable.

- Pfff.


	16. Comment le feu a épousé l'eau

**Thème :** Comment le feu a épousé l'eau

**Personnages/Couple :** Garet/Sofia

**Rating :** G**  
**

**Cadre (Spoiler) :** aucun

**Note :** Le thème à l'interprétation _EVIDENTE_. 150 mots, puisque je suis fangirl.

* * *

Son grand-père est en larmes et absolument incapable de faire un discours, mais on lui pardonne ; même le prêtre semble ému. Quant à ses parents...

- Mon petit Garet ! Je n'en reviens pas ! sanglote sa mère.

Son père lui tapote le dos, incapable de dire un mot. En état de choc, a diagnostiqué Ivan. Le reste de sa famille se sent visiblement moins concerné - son petit frère court après un Djinn échappé et sa soeur lance des oeillades à Pavel - mais Garet n'est pas en état de s'en apercevoir. Vlad doit lui donner un coup de coude pour l'empêcher de s'évanouir pendant que Hiei et Joël descendent l'allée, lançant des pétales blancs.

La porte du temple s'ouvre et Sofia apparaît, resplendissante.

Lina marche malencontreusement sur sa traîne, Cylia se mouche bruyamment pendant l'échange des voeux et Garet laisse tomber l'anneau, mais c'est malgré tout le plus beau jour de sa vie.


	17. Un coeur sombre qui bat

**Thème :** Un coeur sombre qui bat

**Personnages/Couple :** Cylia et le groupe de Salamandar ; mention de Salamandar/Phoenixia et AlexSofia

**Rating :** G**  
**

**Cadre (Spoiler) :** vers la fin du premier jeu (allusions aux motivations de tout ce petit monde, révélées dans le deuxième jeu)

**Note :** ... Ben oui, je les aime, moi, ces méchants...

* * *

Ses nouveaux ravisseurs sont effrayants, mais ils ne semblent pas_ mauvais._

Cylia lit dans leurs esprits.

Ils ne font ce qu'ils font que contraints et forcés ; il y a des otages, des villages au bord de précipices, et le destin du monde en jeu.

Lina et Thélos lui sourient, Pavel la protège. Sous son masque de gentleman, Alex est un fou, mais il pense encore à une fille abandonnée dans un village glacé ; Salamandar voit Cylia comme un outil et Phoenixia la force à avancer par la violence, mais ils _s'aiment._

Ils ont leurs raisons et tous, ils sont humains.


	18. L'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver

**Thème :** L'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver

**Personnages/Couple :** Sofia et Alex

**Rating :** PG**  
**

**Cadre (Spoiler) :** Imil pre-game (le fait qu'Alex et Sofia se connaissent, quoi...)

**Note :** Et je saborde moi-même ma tentative de faire du Imilshipping pour m'en tenir à ma restriction du nombre de mots, pour une fois. Bah, ça va venir, j'en ai d'autres en réserve.

* * *

Sofia fait brûler du sapin en permanence et a récuré le hall du temple à grande eau ce matin, mais les odeurs de transpiration, de vomissure, de maladie et de mort collent avec obstination aux murs de pierre.

Quand la porte s'ouvre, elle se redresse et écarte une mèche de cheveux trempée de sueur avec son avant-bras, ses mains étant couvertes d'onguent poisseux.

- Va te laver et dormir, Sofia, murmure Alex.

Elle hausse une épaule et continue d'appliquer la pommade nauséabonde sur la peau fiévreuse de son patient.

- Et toi, va retirer la soupe du feu, ça sent le brûlé.


	19. Un jour gris de plus dans un monde bleu

**Thème :** Un jour gris de plus dans un monde bleu sombre

**Personnages :** Cylia, Piers et Thélos

**Rating :** G**  
**

**Cadre (Spoiler) :** L'Âge Perdu

**Note :** Quelques heures plus tard, Cylia, pauvre petite chose sortie du désert, était de retour dans la cale à grelotter sous trois couvertures...

* * *

Cylia attrape un rhume en chemin vers les rivages glacés de Toundra. Lorsqu'elle émerge enfin de la cale, après trois jours à se morfondre dans son hamac avec de la fièvre et mal partout, elle ouvre des yeux immenses et lâche presque la couverture dans laquelle elle s'est emmitouflée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? !

Piers lui jette un regard perplexe, plissant les yeux et levant une main pour les protéger de la grêle incessante.

- Ca ? Un temps de chien, et ça ne va pas s'améliorer à terre.

- Ca s'appelle de la neige, murmure Thélos à l'oreille de la fillette émerveillée.


	20. Et je t'aime même dans l'incertitude

**Thème :** Et je t'aime même dans l'incertitude

**Personnages :** Hamo et Ivan

**Rating :** G**  
**

**Cadre (Spoiler) :** leur relation, ainsi que révélée dans _L'Âge Perdu_

**Note :** Je ne le poste que maintenant, mais celui-ci est en fait un des tout premiers que j'ai écrits... mais j'en suis pas contente. Enfin, un an plus tard je n'ai toujours pas réussi à le réécrire, alors hop, tant pis. :/

* * *

Elle sait beaucoup de choses ; elle sait par qui il a été élevé, où il a grandi, elle sait quel rôle il va jouer pour sauver le monde. Elle sait ce dont il est capable et à quoi il ressemble. Elle sait quand il lui reviendra.

Elle ne connaît pas sa voix, sa façon de parler, son caractère, elle ne sait pas ce qu'il aime et déteste et ne sait pas s'il voudra la connaître.

Mais malgré les années et tout ce que ses visions lui révèlent et lui cachent, elle continue d'aimer son petit frère de tout son coeur.


	21. Nouveau chaque matin

**Thème :** Nouveau chaque matin

**Personnages :** le groupe principal

**Rating :** G**  
**

**Cadre (Spoiler) :** général

**Note :** ... tellement général que vous pouvez même _choisir_ de quel groupe de voyageurs je parle au juste...

* * *

Ils parcourent le monde entier à pied. Le rythme qu'ils ont trouvé leur fait dévorer les distances, les propulse d'un village à l'autre au point qu'ils passent rarement plusieurs nuits de suite à la belle étoile - et même les étoiles qui les veillent changent lentement. Ils s'éveillent chaque matin devant un nouveau paysage, entourés de visages, de sons et d'odeurs toujours différents. Ils font trop de découvertes pour souffrir du mal du pays.

A travers les jours et les continents, la seule constante est le groupe lui-même, et les sourires échangés lorsqu'ils se souhaitent, chaque matin, une merveilleuse journée de plus.


	22. Le rire des femmes

**Thème :** Le rire des femmes

**Personnages :** deux brigands ; mention de Donpa, Dodonpa, quelques filles et le groupe de Vlad

**Rating :** PG**  
**

**Cadre (Spoiler) :** Lunpa

**Note :** Et un peu des persos secondaires ! J'aime bien Dodonpa, toute crapule qu'il est.

* * *

— Tu as fait le rapport à Dodonpa ? demande le voleur, inquiet.

Son compagnon de garde secoue la tête, l'air désolé.

— Ouais, mais tu le connais. Il s'en fiche.

— Mais c'est _sa_ forteresse !

Un petit cri, puis un gloussement féminin s'échappent de l'autre côté de la porte, interrompant la paire de gredins qui échangent un regard consterné.

— ... Je regrette l'époque de Donpa, parfois. J'arrive pas à croire que notre boss est toujours en train de s'amuser à distraire les prisonnières pendant qu'on se fait infiltrer par on ne sait quoi.

— Il préfère courir les jupons qu'après des ombres, qu'il a dit.


	23. La vérité et les pêches

**Thème :** La vérité et les pêches

**Personnages :** Ivan et Hammet

**Rating :** G**  
**

**Cadre (Spoiler) :** avant le début du premier jeu

**Note :** Bizarrement, ce thème m'a tout de suite semblé convenir à Ivan... J'ai toujours été intriguée par son éducation chez son marchand de tuteur.

* * *

Ivan étudie ferme. Il connaît chaque étape de la Route de la Soie, les meilleurs produits à acheter à chacune d'elles, et où les revendre au meilleur prix. Il sait que les mûres de Xian sont hors de prix, mais qu'on s'y arrache les bananes de Gondowan.

— Et les pêches ? demande Hammet gravement.

Ivan hésite. Inconsciemment, avant même qu'il ait le temps d'y penser et décider de tricher ou non, son esprit se tend vers celui de son mentor et il entend sa voix dans sa tête.

_ Quel enfant doué._

Ivan rougit, rompt le lien, et réfléchit.

— ... Altin ?

Hammet sourit.


	24. Aussi ébranlés que nous soyons

**Thème :** Aussi ébranlés que nous soyons

**Personnages :** le groupe de Vlad, mention du groupe de Salamandar

**Rating :** PG**  
**

**Cadre (Spoiler) :** fin du premier jeu

**Note :** Parce que c'était horrible et frustrant comme fin.

* * *

Tout s'écroule autour d'eux et sous leurs pieds.

En quelques minutes, le phare tombe en ruines, comme leurs espoirs, comme tant de vies. Garet enrage, Sofia pleure et Ivan se ronge les sangs, mais Vlad reste silencieux. Ses yeux écarquillés à l'impossible expriment à la place de ses lèvres scellées sa culpabilité : ils ont tué Salamandar et Phoenixia, ils n'ont pas pu sauver Cylia ni Pavel, ils n'ont plus aucune chance de retrouver Lina et Thélos.

En ce moment, leur première préoccupation est d'échapper à cet enfer sismique, mais même s'ils s'en sortent, le goût de la victoire sera amer.


	25. Une vie de méduse

**Thème :** Une vie de méduse

**Personnages :** Piers

**Rating :** G**  
**

**Cadre (Spoiler) :** Lémuria (_L'Âge Perdu_)

**Note :** ... pour une raison ou une autre, pour moi, ce thème devait automatiquement être lié à Lémuria parce que méduse = mystique de Mercure.

* * *

Depuis qu'il a vu le monde du dehors, la vie à Lémuria lui semble morne et il ne comprend pas comment il a pu y vivre si longtemps sans mourir d'ennui. Il a passé sa vie à végéter alors que le monde est si grand de l'autre côté de la brume, si débordant de merveilleuses surprises - si excitant !

Piers sait qu'il est l'anomalie, le mouton noir de son peuple, l'illuminé de Lémuria si pas sa honte. Il s'en moque ; si sa patrie le rejette pour avoir été curieux du monde extérieur, il n'a plus aucune raison de vouloir y revenir.


	26. Lueur antisolaire

**Thème :** Lueur anti-solaire

**Personnages :** Giorgio et Cylia

**Rating :** G**  
**

**Cadre (Spoiler) :** Lalivero pre-game (origines de Cylia, enfin, ce que le premier jeu nous en dit)_  
_

**Note :** J'aime beaucoup l'histoire des origines de Cylia... (mais bon, au bout de trois jeux ç'aurait été cool d'avoir des détails et des faits :/)

* * *

Une nuit, une étincelle traverse le ciel de Lalivero.

Giorgio est à sa fenêtre au moment de l'impact ; il y a une secousse, une explosion de lumière aveuglante.

"Une étoile s'est écrasée !" crient les villageois, marchant derrière lui jusqu'à la lueur qui pulse dans la nuit.

Au centre du cratère, ils ne trouvent pas de bout de rocher... mais un bébé. Une fillette, indemne, endormie, et brillante.

"Miracle," murmure la foule.

Ramassant sans la réveiller l'enfant tombée du ciel, Giorgio se rappelle des anciennes légendes parlant d'un peuple vivant par-delà les nuages, et serre contre son coeur la petite étoile.


	27. la grâce qui vient du néant

**Thème :** la grâce qui vient du néant

**Personnages :** Kier et (spoiler-spoiler-spoiler~)

**Rating :** PG

**Cadre (Spoiler) :** Se passe chronologiquement juste après _L'Âge Perdu_, mais spoile et spécule sur des détails révélés juste à la toute fin de _Obscure Aurore_, donc il vaut mieux avoir fini le jeu (même si on peut se douter de certaines choses si on a un cerveau) :)

**Note : **J'aurai sué pour trouver comment interpréter ce thème. Finalement, alors qu'en commençant je comptais clôturer cette série juste avant la sortie du troisième opus, il aura fallu que j'y joue pour trouver comment exploiter certains des thèmes qui me restent. :') A partir de maintenant donc, il va y avoir des **drabbles sur le troisième jeu, attention aux spoils** !

A noter que je ne shippe _pas_ les deux persos dans ce drabbles, en fait. Mais j'aime bien la personnalité de Kier~

(PS : Gaïa = personification de la Terre dans la mythologie grecque, pas un nouveau personnage, juste pour éviter la confusion ;p

* * *

Aveuglé par le Soleil, pieds et poings liés par la Psynergie, abruti par la douleur, alors que le monde renaît, alors qu'il était si _près_ du but, il n'a aucune issue pour échapper à sa propre fin.

Il va mourir.

C'est d'un pathétique.

Les hurlements de Gaïa noient presque le bruit du moteur et des hélices de l'engin venu d'un autre monde et la voix qui retentit.

— Pik, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

De longs ongles grattent sa joue.

— Sa_lut_, toi, susurre d'une voix lascive la Valkyrie venue le chercher. Appelle-moi Kier. On va bien s'occuper de toi, mon joli.


	28. Sous ces mains

**Thème :** Sous ces mains

**Personnages :** Alex et Salamandar

**Rating :** G

**Cadre (Spoiler) :** ... j'ai envie de situer ça entre le prologue et le vrai début du premier jeu, sauf que Salamandar et Phoenixia n'ont pas l'air très blessés après le temple de Sol, et ça m'étonnerait quand même un peu qu'Alex se balade déjà dans le coin. Mais bon, c'est pas grave ! 8D

**Note : **... eux par contre, je les shippais presque, hahaha.

* * *

Il y a des mains sur sa peau. Elles sont chaudes ; elles sont lisses, aussi, s'accrochent aux aspérités de ses écailles rugueuses. Mais elles ne sont pas douces.

Le contact est ferme, décidé, pas une once d'hésitation ni de tendresse comme elles détachent les pièces de son armure, déchirent sa tunique, écartent les bords de ses plaies et pressent dessus.

Il sent la Psynergie.

— Qui... es-tu ? croasse-t-il.

— Oh, rien qu'un apprenti guérisseur.

Salamandar ouvre un oeil encroûté de sang, ne voit que des flaques de bleu sur un ciel blanc.

— Je m'occupe de votre compagne et vous me racontez tout.


	29. Des choses dans des corps célestes

**Thème :** Des choses dans des corps célestes

**Personnages :** (surprise !)

**Rating :** G

**Cadre (Spoiler) :** pre-game

**Note : **Retour des PdV de personnages qui n'en sont pas... vraiment... ;) Le thème est mis en parallèle avec le fait qu'on passe tout le jeu à se battre pour les _Etoiles_ Elémentaires. (mais HAHA le "tous identiques" a été changé dans _Obscure Aurore_ depuis le temps~)

* * *

Ils sont nés des étoiles.

Ils sont tous frères, tous identiques, tous la même existence. Ils sont venus à la vie pour une même raison, dans un unique but, cela ils le savent — mais ils ne savent pas encore ce que c'est au juste.

Depuis des siècles maintenant, ils patientent, flottant en apesanteur, pulsant doucement de la lumière astrale. Le temps passe lentement dans cette dimension, mais ils ne sont pas pressés. Ils attendent de découvrir le motif de leur naissance.

Pour l'heure, ils dorment, entremêlés tous ensemble au coeur du joyau qui est leur mère ; ils se réveilleront bientôt.


	30. Le courage de l'ivresse

**Thème :** Le courage de l'ivresse

**Personnages/Couple :** Vlad/Pavel

**Rating :** PG (attention : léger shônen-ai/yaoi/slash/couple homo, pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça !)

**Cadre (Spoiler) :** probablement après _L'Âge Perdu_ (aucun spoiler)

**Note : **J'aime honnêtement bien ce couple, mais là c'est un peu une blague débile, juste pour le principe. ;D

* * *

Vlad dépose sa chope sur la table avec un grand bruit et brandit son index dans le visage de Pavel.

— Je trouve, énonce-t-il avec une difficulté apparente, que tu es le type le plus agaçant possible.

Pavel hausse les sourcils.

— Non mais vraiment ! insiste Vlad en oscillant légèrement sur le côté. T'es tellement... hautain, comme ça, juste parce que t'es un héros et t'es formidable et franchement canon, c'pas une raison...

Pavel se racle la gorge, se lève et l'agrippe fermement par l'épaule.

— Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller te coucher, décrète-t-il.

Vlad répond en l'embrassant goulûment.

— ... Définitivement.


	31. Le prix de l'espoir

**Thème :** Le prix de l'espoir

**Personnage :** Garet

**Rating :** G

**Cadre (Spoiler) :** Elément du jeu de _L'Âge Perdu _(aucun spoil)

**Note : **Dans un seul et unique cas, Garet n'est pas complètement nullissime avec les chiffres.

* * *

Garet est en sueur. Il serre les poings si fort que ses mains tremblent, grince des dents à un point audible, fixe son objectif du regard si intensément que des larmes lui montent presque aux yeux. Encore un peu, un tout petit peu...

Le dé retombe.

Cinq. Plus deux, quatre et cinq, ça fait seize, c'est plus que quinze —

Garet inspire profondément, frémissant de soulagement —

et bondit au plafond en hurlant:

_— GAAAAGNEEEE !_

Trente secondes plus tard, il a perdu tous ses gains dans un dernier pari de trop, mais il explique en souriant qu'il faut savoir prendre des risques.


	32. Ca s'appelle de l'amour au début

**Thème :** Ca s'appelle de l'amour au début, et ça ne fait pas mal

**Personnages/Couple :** Veriti/le père de Haru, Paltos

**Rating :** PG

**Cadre (Spoiler) :** _Obscure Aurore_ ; pre-game, pas de spoil au-delà d'Ayutaï - si vous avez entendu parler de Veriti, c'est bon.

**Note : **... mais je me suis retenue, parce que oh mon dieu ce que j'aurais encore à dire sur cette petite famille si je m'écoutais.

* * *

C'est un raz-de-marée.

Veriti tombe amoureuse au premier regard, tombe dans ses bras au premier sourire, sait qu'il sera l'unique homme de sa vie. Il n'a même pas le temps d'aller saluer le Roi, il ne peut rester qu'une nuit — qu'elle passe avec lui.

Pal s'inquiète pour elle, après, quand le mystique est depuis longtemps parti, mais tout va bien : il ne l'a pas vraiment quittée. Il ne le sait peut-être même pas, mais il lui a laissé quelque chose de lui.

Le seul regret de Veriti lui vient quand elle réalise qu'elle va mourir sans avoir pu élever leur enfant.


	33. L'opposé de la foi

**Thème :** L'opposé de la foi

**Personnages :** Alex, mention des autres persos principaux

**Rating :** PG

**Cadre (Spoiler) :** fin de _L'Âge Perdu_

**Note : **... je recycle peut-être ce thème un peu trop, mais _j'aime trop Alex_, zut.

* * *

La foi, c'est ce que Sofia avait aux lèvres constamment, même quand chaque hiver décimait la moitié de la population d'Imil.

La foi, c'est ce qui motivait Salamandar et Phoenixia, Karstine et Agatio, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient massacrés comme des animaux.

La foi, c'est ce qui pousse une bande de gamins à travers les continents, et ça ne leur sera pas de plus d'utilité.

La foi, c'est ce qui a causé la perte de plus de gens qu'Alex ne peut compter.

La foi, ce n'est pas ce qui lui fait gravir la pente rocailleuse du mont Alpha : c'est le désir.


	34. La vie impérieuse

**Thème :** La vie impérieuse

**Personnages :** Salamandar et Phoenixia (+ mention du reste de leur groupe et de celui de Vlad)**  
**

**Rating :** G

**Cadre (Spoiler) :** Premier jeu, mais mention d'une information sur leurs vraies motivations révélée vers la fin de _l'Âge Perdu._

**Note : **J'ai toujours un peu de mal à savoir où je me tiens avec les méchants de GS, mais surtout ces deux-ci - pas vraiment _méchants_ mais certainement pas _gentils_, et pourtant... je les aime vraiment bien.

* * *

Ils doivent avancer.

Ce n'est pas Vlad qui les inquiète ; Phoenixia rit quand Pavel suggère qu'ils devraient peut-être effacer leurs traces. A supposer seulement que les quatre gosses arrivent à les rattraper, ils ne feront pas le poids face à deux des meilleurs guerriers de Prox et l'anormalité qu'est Alex.

Non, Vlad n'est pas le problème.

La raison pour laquelle Salamandar et Phoenixia pressent le pas, enragent contre le moindre contretemps et ne reculent devant rien, c'est qu'ils n'oublient pas un seul instant qu'au bout du monde, lentement, sûrement, le précipice ne cesse d'éroder la terre et d'approcher de Prox.


	35. Souvenirs de ce que d'autres ont désiré

**Thème :** Souvenirs de ce que d'autres ont désiré

**Personnages :** Cylia (+ des NPCs)**  
**

**Rating :** PG

**Cadre (Spoiler) :** aucun

**Note : **Au départ j'avais pris Ivan comme personnage, mais il est trop gentil. C'est plus rigolo avec Cylia. N'empêche, ca doit être gênant parfois, surtout quand on ne sait pas encore le contrôler...

* * *

_Si seulement elle me regardait...  
Papa. Reviens, Papa.  
Une promotion, une augmentation ! L'argent, le prestige, le pouvoir !_

Cylia gémit et tire un coussin de plus sur sa tête, l'enfonce sur son oreille, mais ça ne change rien. Les voix sont dans sa tête.

_Il me trompe, j'en suis sûre.  
Pourquoi elle est partie?  
J'ai faim..._

Elle ne se rappelle même pas de leurs visages, pour la plupart, mais leurs voix, elles, refusent de la laisser en paix. Les gens qui passent dans le couloir pensent_ beaucoup trop fort_.

_Je veux qu'on m'aime !_

- Et moi j'aimerais _dormir_, grince-t-elle entre ses dents.


	36. Au dessus du tonnerre

**Thème :** Au-dessus du tonnerre

**Personnages :** Ivan, Garet, Vlad**  
**

**Rating :** G

**Cadre (Spoiler) :** pré-_Obscure Aurore_

**Note : **Il m'en aura fait baver ce thème, alors quand grâce à GS3 j'ai fini par trouver une idée, je l'ai fait très vague...

* * *

— Je sais bien que tu es très malin et tout, mais c'est une idée de dingue quand même, signale Garet avec appréhension.

Son interlocuteur est trop concentré pour l'écouter.

— Une seule plume de Rokh devrait suffire, décrète-t-il. Ces créatures sont énormes, d'après mes informations.

— "Informations" ? Ivan, ce ne sont que des légendes !

— Tout comme l'Alchimie, les Etoiles Elémentaires et Lémuria n'étaient "que des légendes" jusqu'à ce qu'on les découvre, rétorque le jeune érudit sans lever les yeux. Vlad, qu'en penses-tu ?

L'intéressé se gratte la barbe, amusé.

— J'en pense que tu as juste envie de voler.

Le sourire d'Ivan est immense._  
_


	37. Le coeur de ton geste

**Thème :** Le coeur de ton geste

**Personnages/Couple :** Stella et Kiara**  
**

**Rating :** PG

**Cadre (Spoiler) : **_Obscure Aurore, _allusion aux événements post-Tour de Luna

**Note : **Encore un qui m'a beaucoup bloquée, et puis je me suis rappelé que _hééé_, les demoiselles de Jupiter demandaient de l'attention.

* * *

Ses compagnons entièrement humains ne réalisent pas toujours à quel point, en tant qu'homme-bête, les sens de Stella sont bien plus développés que les leurs. Cela cause certains malaises dans la communication — par leur langage corporel, elle comprend plus que ce qu'ils voulaient dire, mais oublie de se focaliser sur les mots pour s'exprimer à son tour.

Mais quand, le soir de l'Eclipse, Kiara lui tend les bras, tout en elle — attitude, odeur, regard, respiration, _pensées_ — signifie, pour une fois, exactement la même chose que ses mots :_ Viens près de moi ; je vais m'occuper de toi. Tu n'es pas seule.__  
_


	38. Dur, mais tellement plus vrai

**Thème :** Dur, mais tellement plus vrai

**Personnages :** Piers**  
**

**Rating :** PG

**Cadre (Spoiler) : **_L'Âge Perdu_, Lémuria

**Note : **Faudrait pas me laisser partir en philosophie sur des trucs déprimants... Ca se voit que même si l'idée est super cool, le principe de Lémuria me fiche les jetons ?

* * *

Piers a plus de deux cents ans lorsqu'il apprend la plus importante leçon de sa vie.

Sa mère meurt. Et c'est normal.

C'est le juste cours des choses, c'est ainsi que va la vie. Il est presque sûr qu'elle a cessé de prendre la potion après sa disparition, mais elle devrait être morte depuis des siècles déjà.

La leçon est douloureuse, mais essentielle.

Ses pérégrinations avec Pavel lui ont beaucoup appris. La longévité lémuriane est contre-nature : pour pleinement apprécier la vie, il faut courir le risque de la perdre. Les gens doivent mourir un jour, et cela doit être normal._  
_


	39. Le besoin de ne plus bouger

**Thème :** Le besoin de ne plus bouger

**Personnages :** Ivan (+ Garet et Vlad)**  
**

**Rating :** G

**Cadre (Spoiler) : **_L'Âge Perdu_, après le Phare de Jupiter (trèèès vague spoiler sur ce qui arrive au bateau de Piers, sauf que tout le monde est au courant)

**Note :** J'ai une très forte image mentale d'un tout pitit Ivan en vêtements de serviteur, assis à l'arrière d'une des carioles de caravane de Hammet. C'est malheureusement assez bien tout ce que j'ai à dire sur le sujet, donc le drabble est parti dans une autre direction (complètement fanon vu que Garet semble en fait adorer les bateaux et l'océan, mais l'idée m'amuse).

* * *

Ivan a pour ainsi dire grandi en voyage. Il a passé plus de temps bringuebalé dans une carriole, sentant passer chaque cahot des routes d'Angara, qu'au palais de Kalay.

Se joindre à la quête de Vlad, ça signifiait marcher des jours entiers - ses jambes n'étaient pas fâchées quand ils ont reçu le navire lémurian. Il a toujours aimé naviguer, de toutes façons ; pas comme Garet, dont le mal de mer n'a jamais guéri.

Et maintenant, ils sont à bord du navire volant.

Ivan adore. Garet se sent mieux. Vlad, par contre...

- Trop loin de la teeeeerre, bredouille-t-il, le visage verdâtre._  
_


	40. Nouvelle iconographie de la résurrection

**Thème :** Une nouvelle iconographie de la résurrection

**Personnages/Couple :** Lina (vague Vlad/Lina)**  
**

**Rating :** PG

**Cadre (Spoiler) : **entre le prologue et le vrai début du premier jeu

**Note :** Double-drabble, écrit pour Halloween, lalalaaa.

* * *

Lina avait toujours adoré la fête des morts. Le début était ennuyeux - aller visiter le cimetière avec ses parents et rester debout et silencieuse, franchement. Mais après, on allumait les lampions, et à leur lumière frémissante elle virevoltait en riant entre les tombes, au milieu des silhouettes fantomatiques des villageois costumés.

La fête était très ancienne ; personne ne savait plus si le principe était d'effrayer et chasser les esprits malins pour l'année à venir, ou de payer ses respects à ses disparus en dansant avec eux. Lina s'en fichait tant qu'elle pouvait s'amuser.

Enveloppée dans son grand drap déchiré, le visage noirci au charbon et les cheveux blanchis à la farine, elle courait pour échapper à son grand frère censé la surveiller, se bagarrait avec les garçons grimés en démons, faisait des grimaces aux adultes pour recevoir des bonbons, hurlait de rire quand les autres gamines pleuraient en écoutant les histoires effrayantes des grands.

L'année de ses quinze ans, elle a des morts avec qui danser, mais n'arrive pas à se réjouir en songeant que les esprits de sa famille l'entourent.

Vlad lui prend la main et ils vont s'agenouiller ensemble devant quatre pierres tombales sous lesquelles rien n'est enterré._  
_


End file.
